Akatsuki's Disciple
by Lyoko Shinobi
Summary: At the beginning of the mission to find Tsunade, Naruto is captured by Itachi and Kisame before Jiraiya and Sasuke arrive. This sparks a chain of events that leads to Naruto becoming the disciple of Akatsuki, and change the course of history. Rating likely to change.
1. Kidnapped

**Hello once again readers. It's been a long time. I haven't posted on this site in a couple of years, and I decided it was time for me to get back in the game. In my time away I've taken writing classes, gone to college, and done many other things to improve my writing abilities Think of it like the way Naruto went on a two year training trip, similarly I went on my own training trip. Now that the excuses have been taken care of enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of another person.**

To say Naruto was annoyed would be stating the obvious. First Jiraiya dragged him on this stupid trip to find a woman. Then he promised to teach him a new technique that would put the Chidori to shame. But just like last time he ditched him for a woman.

Naruto grumbled to himself about perverted hermits as he entered the room they were staying at. Naruto kicked off his sandals and dropped his bag at the foot of the bed. He flopped onto the bed and sighed loudly. It was clear he wasn't going to be learning any new techniques today so he resigned himself to practice molding his chakra.

* * *

"Alright this is the town. They should be here. I'll have to check every store in order to find them," Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke dashed from store to store in search of his blond teammate. If he found Naruto, then Itachi would surely be nearby. He didn't know why his brother would want Naruto, but at the moment he didn't care. This was the moment he had waited for. This was why he had fostered his hatred; why he had trained to grow strong.

"Damn it, where the hell is Naruto?" Sasuke shouted angrily as he ran to the next store.

* * *

Naruto was interrupted from his practice by a knock.

"Did he get rejected already?" Naruto asked himself with slight amusement.

Naruto hopped off the bed and slipped on his sandals. He grabbed the keys to unlock the door. Another knock sounded.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," Naruto said slipping the key into the lock.

Naruto turned the key and opened the door to reveal a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it and red eyes to match.

"Sasuke? No, but he has the Sharingan just like Sasuke. Who is this guy?" Naruto wondered.

"Naruto, you're coming with us," the man stated.

It wasn't a request. It was a command. Naruto found himself complying out of fear. The man shut the door behind Naruto.

"To think that this brat has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him," another man said.

Naruto stepped back out of fear. The other man wore the same cloak as his partner. A large sword was strapped to his back and his skin was a strange blue color giving him the semblance of a shark.

"But it would be annoying if he tried to run away. Maybe I should cut off one of his legs. What do you think Itachi?"

The man identified as Itachi said nothing, as if he was contemplating whether or not he should let his partner cut off Naruto's leg. The shark man grinned at Itachi's silence and pulled his bandaged sword off his back. Naruto audibly gasped. He tried to run but he found himself frozen in fear.

"No, we wouldn't want his blood leaving a trail. I'll take care of it," Itachi finally said.

Naruto turned to face Itachi. That was a mistake. The moment he met Itachi's eyes, he felt himself grow heavy and fell forward, blacking out before he hit the ground.

"Come Kisame. Jiraiya will be here soon. Grab the boy and let's go," Itachi said before vanishing from the hallway.

Kisame picked Naruto up and tossed him over his shoulder before following suit.

A moment later Sasuke came rushing down the hall before stopping in front of the room he knew belonged to Naruto. The Uchiha threw the door open revealing an empty room. Sasuke's eyes widened. He was too late.

It didn't matter who it was, Itachi kept taking his important people from him. Overcome with emotion Sasuke threw back his head and shouted at the agony of losing someone else. His Sharingan inadvertently activated revealing two tomoes, soon followed by a newly formed third tomoe appeared.

"My Sharingan. I can feel it growing stronger."

At that moment he felt a presence behind him. Sasuke whirled around to see a tired looking Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya? What happened? Where were you? They took Naruto? We have to go after them," Sasuke said.

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Jiraiya chuckled lightly despite the situation. "I was tricked. Itachi slipped me a drug that's inhibiting my chakra control. If we go after them now, we'll surely die. It'll take a couple of days for this drug to get out of my system."

"Two days?! By then Naruto will be dead," Sasuke said in frustration.

"No he won't. They need him for something. I don't know what it is, but I do know they need him alive for it," Jiraiya said.

"What makes Naruto so special? Why is my brother after him?" Sasuke asked.

Jiraiya gazed at the Uchiha carefully. Naruto's Jinchuuriki status was an S-class secret. Even so it was certain that that was the reason for Akatsuki going after him. But this was Naruto's teammate, his involvement was a given, especially since a member of Akatsuki was also his brother.

"Itachi is a part of an organization called Akatsuki. It's comprised entirely of S-class criminals. They want Naruto for what he carries," Jiraiya revealed.

Sasuke said nothing. Jiraiya was surprised. Sasuke seemed to be taking the information quite well. Finally Sasuke responded.

"It's the Kyuubi isn't it. It's sealed in Naruto. Isn't it?"

"Very perceptive. I believe the Akatsuki wants to harness the power of the Kyuubi for their own purposes. When did you find out about the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked.

"I never knew for sure, I began to suspect in the Chuunin exams. When we were attacked by Orochimaru, Naruto went berserk. He attacked with strength and speed that was greater than anything I had seen from him. His eyes had turned red and he had a seal on his stomach that Orochimaru sealed over. After the exam I did a little research. The Kyuubi died on the day Naruto was born. It seemed a little coincidental to me," Sasuke explained.

Jiraiya strode over to the bed and laid down.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned.

"With this drug I won't be at full strength for at least two days. While I get my strength back, we'll go track down the new Hokage. Then with her we'll go after Itachi. So you better rest up kid, we have a long day tomorrow," Jiraiya answered.

"You think I'll just go with you?" Sasuke retorted slightly irritated at his assumption.

"You will if you want to find Naruto," Jiraiya said.

The toad sage shut his eyes signaling the ending of the conversation. Sasuke grit his teeth frustrated that he was powerless to do anything. Despite his anger, eventually it gave way to reason. Blinded by his hatred for his brother, he had overlooked the fact that he wasn't strong enough to kill his brother. He had come a long way from the scared boy he was when Itachi murdered his clan but he still had longer to go before he could face Itachi in a one on one fight.

"You better not die Naruto," Sasuke thought.

**This chapter was fairly short but considering it was introductory it couldn't be helped. I did take the liberty of changing a few things, which you likely noticed, but that's how it goes in fanfiction. Anyways, leave a review telling me your opinion, and if you like the story favorite it and follow.**

**Also, I will finish all of my other stories in due time, but this one will likely take precedence.**


	2. Meetings

**And I'm back with the second chapter of this story. It took a little longer than I would've preferred but I still think I got this done in a decent amount of time. **

**From what I could tell there were a good amount of you that are at least interested in what this story could become, and as a result I got 13 follows and 9 favorites and 1 review. Shout out to nayod78 for being the only one to review. You're a star. I hope this chapter makes the deal for you. I appreciate all of your guys (and gals) interest in this story and I hope you 'll stay with me to the end. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto the franchise or the person.**

Tobi ascended the stairs of the highest tower in Amegakure. He needed to speak with Pein. The trajectory of his plans had been altered with Naruto's capture. He was aware that Itachi was assigned to capture him but he had expected him to fail purposefully. Tobi was not a fool; he knew that Itachi's allegiance still lay with Konoha. Which meant that Itachi had a plan that was even outside of Tobi's knowledge. He knew Itachi was a resourceful shinobi and should never be underestimated, yet it seems he did just that. But it did not matter; Tobi had a way of tipping things back in his favor and to get Naruto willingly to help him. All he had to do was plant a seed in Pein's mind.

Tobi arrived at the door at the tower's pinnacle to see the door already ajar. He stepped through into a dark room. There were two people present. The first was a woman. She wore the cloak signifying her membership in Akatsuki. Her hair was a striking blue, even in the dark. Atop her hair was a blue origami flower. Tobi could feel her amber eyes piercing him; it was clear she did not trust him. Tobi shifted his eyes to the other person in the room, the reason why he was here.

This was the man known as Pein, who calls himself a god. And yet here he was looking like a frail cripple, attached to a machine that he used to control his six Paths of Pein. Pein, or more accurately Nagato, had red hair, a dead giveaway to his heritage, but his most noticeable feature was his eyes. The Rinnegan eyes, the eyes that once belonged to Sage of the Six Paths.

"I knew you were coming, but you have not appeared before this body in quite some time. What is it that you want?" Pein asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been captured," Tobi replied.

"I already knew this, and we shall soon extract the Kyuubi from him. And then we will continue to hunt the rest of the tailed beasts," Pein said.

"He is not like the other Jinchuuriki. He will survive the extraction process," Tobi explained.

Pein and Konan's surprise could not be hid. "That's impossible," Konan protested. "The tailed beasts chakra bonds with the hosts upon sealing. That bond increases over time. Having a tailed beast extracted severs that bond and rips the chakra coils apart, which causes chakra to leak into the host's body, until it results in chakra poisoning and the host dies. A person could not survive that."

"Not true. Naruto hails from the Uzumaki clan; a clan known for their mastery of fuinjutsu and exceptional life force. He will survive the process."

"It does not matter, should he survive we will kill him. His purpose will have been served and he will no longer be needed," Pein said without hesitation.

"How cruel. Killing your own clan members. Even I did not think you would do such a thing," Tobi said with slight amusement in his voice.

"Do not play games with me," Pein said with an clear edge in his voice. "I do not come from a shinobi clan."

"You would think that, wouldn't you? It's understandable. But then if you think about it, if you came from nothing then what purpose was there in Konoha killing your parents? Was it just a byproduct of the harshness of war or was it something deeper?"

The silence that followed was thick. Tobi held Pein's curiosity in his hands and they both knew it.

"I'm sure you aware of an individual named Danzo?" Tobi asked.

Pein's eyes flashed. Danzo was the one who teamed with Hanzo and had Yahiko killed. His day of judgment was coming and there would be no forgiveness for him. And if what Tobi was insinuating had any truth to it then he would do more than pass judgment against Danzo, he would crush him with the full wrath of a god.

"When the Uzumaki village was destroyed there were a handful of the clan that was able to escape, your parents were among them and they went into hiding near Amegakure. Because of this Danzo feared that they would aid the enemy in their war effort so he had them killed. You might have joined them if not for the timely activation of your Rinnegan. Whether or not you believe me is of no consequence to me, but that boy will survive the extraction."

Having finished his explanation, Tobi turned and exited the way he came. Konan looked over at her partner. How would Nagato take this information? Would he let the boy live or deny what he heard and have him killed?

"What will you do?" Konan asked.

"The extraction will start tonight, if he does indeed survive then I will bring him before me," Pein stated.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

"Damn it, I thought you knew where she was," Sasuke said his irritation clear.

"I did, but believe it or not people don't always stay in the same place for long," Jiraiya responded his own irritation showing. "If I'm right here trajectory should have her in this town we are coming up to now."

"It better, it's been five days since Naruto was captured. If we don't hurry he could die soon."

The two had run nearly nonstop, stopping only to eat and sleep for a few hours before starting again. So far they had best they had been able to come up with was a few people who said they saw her and the general direction that she was heading in. But at the pace they were going they should overtake her soon. They ran for another hour in silence when Jiraiya suddenly spoke up.

"There's the town. Hopefully she's still here," Jiraiya said.

The town was relatively small. They were not many houses or attractions, however there were quite a few hotels and bars. It was clear that this town was not really geared towards long-term residence. But to its advantage it was strategically placed so that many people stopped to rest on their way to Tanzaku town.

As they always did, when entering a new town, they checked the nearest bar for Tsunade. But unfortunately she was not there. Sasuke leaned against the wall as Jiraiya spoke to the owner. This is how it always went, they would check the bar, she wouldn't be there, and Jiraiya would ask the owner if he'd seen her.

"This is such a waste of time. We should have gone after Itachi and Naruto first. Who knows what may have happened to Naruto. This woman better be worth it," Sasuke thought.

Jiraiya nodded to the owner before walking back over to Sasuke. He beckoned for the Uchiha to follow him. It was on to the next bar. Sasuke followed at a distance, after all this was Jiraiya's area of expertise. As they walked a chill passed down Sasuke's spine. He turned his gaze to his right. Someone was watching them? But this feeling, it felt familiar. Had he experienced it before? He was about to voice his concern when he bumped into a now stopped Jiraiya. A small bird had landed on his arm. Jiraiya pulled a small scroll off the bird's leg then let it fly off. Jiraiya's swept across the scroll before he pocketed it.

"We need to hurry, Itachi has been found," Jiraiya said.

"Where is he? Is Naruto still alive?" Sasuke asked urgently.

"He's not too far. He's only about two days away. And my contact could not confirm if Naruto was alive," Jiraiya said grimly. "Once we finish checking this town we are going after Naruto regardless if we find Tsunade."

Sasuke nodded. The Uchiha hung back slightly as the sage entered the next bar. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and flashed his Sharingan. There was a slight movement just outside of the line of buildings along the street. If he hadn't had his Sharingan activated he would have missed it, but he saw enough to confirm his suspicions. They were being followed. He couldn't tell by whom, but there were definitely strong. Sasuke hurried into the bar.

"Hey Jiraiya, did you find her?" he asked.

Jiraiya was currently staring at a blond woman. Sasuke looked at the woman questioningly. He had no idea what Tsunade looked like. All he knew was that she was a similar age to Jiraiya and was supposedly a strong shinobi who was an unrivaled medic. This was woman looked no older than Kakashi.

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya burst out.

"Jiraiya?!" Tsunade responded with equal volume and confusion.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Care to share a drink?" Jiraiya asked taking a seat at the table.

"I thought you said Tsunade was the same age as you? She looks too young," Sasuke said taking a seat next to the sage.

"Maybe I just age a really well," Tsunade said with a smirk.

Sasuke let his dojutsu activate. She had a veil of chakra covering her. She was a transformation technique unlike any he had seen before. It was permanent, but the amount of chakra required was negligible, especially if she was the legendary Sannin they were looking for, but the chakra control needed was unreal.

"An Uchiha," Tsunade observed. "I've met some of you in the past. Bunch of arrogant bastards; it's probably what got them all killed."

Sasuke glared at her. "Well I don't see any of your clan members running around either."

"Now now, let's not argue," Shizune said trying to disarm the situation.

"Yes, we did not come to argue. We actually need your help Tsunade," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade poured herself a drink and waited for his request.

"The village has asked you to be the next Hokage," Jiraiya revealed.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Last she heard Sarutobi had been Hokage since there was no one suitable for the job after the Yondaime died.

"Did the old man finally decide to retire?" Tsunade joked.

"No, he's dead, Orochimaru killed him," Jiraiya said.

"What?!" Tsunade and Sasuke said simultaneously.

"It was during the invasion, he trapped Sarutobi-sensei inside a barrier. Orochimaru used a jutsu that resurrected the first two Hokage—"

"Wait, he resurrected my grandfather?" Tsunade asked through barely contained rage.

"It was an imperfect resurrection. He was just an animated corpse with a soul forced into it. HE just looked like him, nothing more," Jiraiya explained.

Tsunade nodded calming down.

"Anyways it was almost too much for Sarutobi-sensei, but he used the **Shiki Fujin **to counter Orochimaru's resurrection technique. He almost got Orochimaru too, but all he could get was his arms," Jiraiya continued.

"To be able to fight equally with the Hokage; Orochimaru really was toying with me in the Forest of Death that time," Sasuke realized thinking back.

Sasuke reached up to his neck where his curse mark. This action did not go unnoticed by Jiraiya. He was aware of the mark Orochimaru put on those that interested him. This boy would be coming up to a choice soon and all he could do was hope that he would choose correctly.

"That figures," Tsunade said. "He went and threw his life away for the village, just like every other Hokage. Only a fool would want to be Hokage."

Sasuke snorted. Tsunade's last statement reminded him of Naruto.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade demanded.

"My teammate, Naruto, wants to be Hokage. Coincidentally, most people would call him a fool," Sasuke said.

Tsunade turned a questioning look to her former teammate. Jiraiya nodded confirming her suspicions. This was the same Naruto who was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

"That actually brings me to my second request. Naruto has been captured and I need your help to save him. I don't care if you accept the Hokage position but please help me save Naruto," Jiraiya pleaded.

Tsunade was taken aback. She had never heard Jiraiya beg for anything before. She had never met Naruto before, and she barely knew his parents. Other than Shizune she had no one else she truly cared for, well and Jiraiya (but she would never tell him).

"All right Jiraiya. Since you're so insistent, I'll help you," Tsunade agreed. "But you owe me a favor."

"Thank you. Let's hurry, we don't have much time."

Sasuke and Jiraiya slid out of the booth and left the bar with Tsunade and Shizune quickly following. What was waiting for them was the last thing any of them wanted to see.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise? It's been a while since all the Sannin were together like this. It's rather nostalgic," the Snake Sannin chuckled to himself.

* * *

White. That was all Naruto could see. But he couldn't tell where he was, or if he was even anywhere at all. Was this what death was like? No, everything hurt too much for him to be dead.

It hurt too much for him to do anything. Even thinking racked his body with pain. Naruto curled into a fetal position hoping to reduce the pain. It didn't work. He opened his mouth trying to scream out, but his voice failed him. He wasn't dead yet, but was this what it felt like to die?

And then he heard it, it was like a whisper on the wind. At first Naruto thought he had gone insane from the intense pain, but then he heard it again only closer this time. It was a voice. Someone was here with him. Naruto looked up. He could see someone running to him, no there was more than one person.

Naruto began to move. He struggled to pull himself up. After much effort and even more pain Naruto staggered to his feet. His success was short-lived as he began to fall back down. But before he could hit the ground someone caught him. Instantly the pain shrank back, whoever this person was they had a soothing touch like he had never experienced. Naruto looked up to see who it was.

"Hello Naruto," the person said with a smile.

Naruto looked up at the person's face. He had never seen this person before but he that this was his mother. Then he felt another hand on his shoulder. It was a man who looked just like him. Naruto knew it was his father. Despite his pain Naruto smiled.

**It's kind of a cliffhanger but not really. A lot was set up this chapter but next chapter we start to get into the good stuff. Please review to let me know how I'm doing or if you have any suggestions, otherwise I'll keep doing what I'm doing. Until the next chapter!**


	3. Resiliency

**Time for the next chapter. I would have had it up sooner but Pokemon X is so good. It's hard to stop playing. Now without further ado. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Naruto.**

Naruto had been orphaned from birth. The Sandaime had told him that his parents had been strong shinobi who fell in the Kyuubi attack and that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi in him. He never understood why he had been chosen to be the vessel for the fox. Until now that is.

The man before him was an older version of him appearance wise but this was the Yondaime; as in his childhood hero, who he had looked up to as a kid. The irony was not lost on Naruto; the man he wanted to be like and eventually surpass was his own father. This knowledge made him happy but this was the man who burdened him with the fox. He was the reason why he grew up alone and why he was hated.

Naruto jerked to his feet away from his mother. He pointed an accusing finger at his father.

"You sealed the bastard fox in me. What the hell! How could you do that to your son? It was so lonely. Everyone hated me, for something I carry," Naruto shouted.

Tears threatened to fall from Naruto's eyes. The combination of the emotions from meeting his parents for the first time and the release of the pent up anger and loneliness he let build up over thirteen years.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"I chose you because you are my son. I believed in you."

"Minato didn't want to seal the Kyuubi in you, but he knew you would be strong enough to handle it. You are an Uzumaki after all. We have a history of being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki," Naruto's mother revealed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Kushina was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki before you and before her it was the Shodaime's wife," Minato answered.

Naruto was stunned. He never thought about where the Kyuubi was before it attacked the village, but he never would have guessed that it was sealed inside his mother. But then if it was sealed in her why did it have to be sealed in him. Did the Kyuubi manage to break the seal?

"Wait, if the Kyuubi was sealed in you then how did it attack the village and why did it need to be sealed in me?" Naruto questioned.

Minato's face darkened for a moment. "The seal is at its weakest in the time of childbearing. On the night you were born a masked man appeared. Somehow he knew that the seal would be weak and he attacked us. He managed to rip the Kyuubi from its seal and set it on the village. But this man, not only did he know about the seal and the Kyuubi but he also had control of it."

"He could control the Kyuubi? Is that really possible?" Naruto asked his surprise evident.

"There have been a few people throughout history who could do it. The Shodaime was one of them," Minato explained.

"So then who was this guy?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. But my guess is Madara Uchiha. He's the only one who's ever been able to summon the Kyuubi and he was also present during the first sealing of the Kyuubi so he would know its weaknesses. The only problem is that he should be much older than the man who attacked us, but he was definitely an Uchiha," Minato answered. "Whoever he is, you will face him in the future. Of that I'm certain."

"But don't worry Naruto, you will be ready. We believe in you," Kushina said encouragingly.

Naruto smiled at his mother briefly but it was quickly replaced by a frown. How would things have been different if not for this man? Naruto could have had a normal life and a normal family with normal friends. Whoever this man was, he had the right to hate him, to hunt him down and enact vengeance for his family like Sasuke. He could get mad and hate the world like Gaara.

Naruto took a few steps away from his parents. The two exchanged a glance. They had no idea how he would take all this information.

"I won't be angry," Naruto finally said. "This is the hand I've been dealt. I wish I could've gotten to know you but I'm really glad that I got to meet you. Watch over me ok?"

Kushina moved to her son and embraced him and began to openly weep. "Thank you Naruto. I love you."

Naruto did not know what to say to that. Nobody had ever told him that they loved him. He slowly returned his mother's embrace. Naruto didn't know how long they stayed like that or when his dad joined them, but to him time was a secondary matter.

Their silence was broken by the blond Hokage.

"It looks like this is it. Our chakra signatures are fading. The seal has collapsed and I can't sense the Kyuubi anymore. They really sealed it away," Minato said.

"Naruto be careful and take care of yourself," Kushina implored with a motherly smile.

Naruto smiled in response. "I will."

Minato extended his hand to Naruto. Naruto reached out and grasped his father's hand. Kushina placed her hand on top of theirs and instantly a flash of pain coursed throughout Naruto's body. But just as quickly the pain vanished, making Naruto wonder if he had only imagined it.

"Use it well son. Be strong," Minato said confirming Naruto's suspicion.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see. Goodbye Naruto," Kushina said.

Naruto's parents began to fade away until all that was left was the whiteness. And for the first time since he was born, his mind was solely his own. There was no Kyuubi sitting in a cage and the traces of his parents were gone too. Now there was nothing but unending whiteness.

But even that began to give way to darkness. Naruto began to panic. Was this it? Was he dying? No, if he was dying it wouldn't hurt so much. He was being jerked back to reality. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

When he opened them, he found himself suspended in a bubble of chakra surrounded by nine people. The chakra abruptly vanished causing him to fall to the ground. Naruto groaned upon impact. The fall was much larger than expected. Naruto tried to stand and barely succeeded. He looked up at the nine figures.

"I've got to give it to this gaki. He's tough to have survived that. Nobody should have survived that," Kisame said impressed.

"While it is impressive that he lived we cannot allow him to remain alive," Sasori said in a gravelly voice.

Kisame grinned and placed a hand on the hilt of his bandaged sword.

"No," Pein interjected. "Bring him to me. I wish to meet this boy."

"Why?" Itachi asked ending his silence.

"That is not your concern. If you fail there will be harsh consequences," Pein said letting his threat hang in the air.

Itachi said nothing. Kisame looked to his partner to gauge his reaction, his hand still present on his sword hilt. The other members looked on in uncharacteristic silence. Itachi did not typically speak at their meetings and for him to question their leader was unprecedented.

"As you wish, Leader-sama," Itachi said.

With a nod Pein's silhouette vanished, quickly followed by Konan. The remaining members followed suit one by one until all that was left was Itachi, Kisame, and an exhausted but fearful Naruto.

"So should you or should I?" Kisame asked his hand having never left his sword.

"No, we shall let Naruto-kun to remain conscious this time," Itachi said. "He's much too tired to run and he certainly cannot outrun either of us."

Itachi appeared beside the blonde genin much to the surprise of Naruto. Kisame emulated his partner and appeared behind the genin.

"Our leader would not want to meet you if you were not important to him in some fashion. He certainly doesn't want to kill you, in fact he was the only one not surprised that you survived the extraction," Itachi said to Naruto. What he failed to mention that he also had expected Naruto to survive, but even Pein's reasons for wanting to meet Naruto eluded him.

"You are one lucky gaki, or maybe you're unlucky. We'll see won't we?" Kisame asked with a shark-like grin.

Naruto's voice failed him so he just nodded. Kisame chuckled at the boy's obvious fear. Itachi said nothing and began to make his way to the exit.

As the unlikely trio exited the cave both Naruto and Itachi were wondering the same thing. What did the leader of Akatsuki want with Naruto?

* * *

Tsunade placed a hand onto her shoulder and applied healing chakra. Her hand began to glow green and he shoulder was healed shortly after. She had severely underestimated her opponent. Using a chakra scalpel Kabuto had managed to dislocate her shoulder and sever her hamstring. If not for her healing prowess, she would surely be beaten. He had also incapacitated Shizune by rendering her right arm and leg useless. But she wasn't called a Sannin for nothing; she had managed quite a few hits in herself but nothing direct. But even a graze from one of her punches was enough to break bones, unfortunately for her Kabuto's healing abilities were also at a high level.

"I think it's about time we end this, don't you Tsunade-sama?" Kabuto taunted.

Tsunade dashed forward in response ready to break the man's skull. But Kabuto made no move to dodge; instead he pulled out a kunai. This confused Tsunade; Kabuto's fighting style did not include kunai.

"No matter, I'll end this in one blow," Tsunade thought.

Just as Tsunade neared, Kabuto acted. He brought up his kunai and dragged it across his palm allowing his blood to run freely. At the sight of the blood Tsunade's hemophobia kicked in. All movement came to a halt and she fell to her knees shivering.

"You might be a legendary Sannin but I know you're weakness. And I must say I'm quite disappointed, to be crippled by something as simple as blood," Kabuto mocked.

At that moment Kabuto's instincts kicked in and he jumped back, but not before his side was grazed by a Chidori**. **Kabuto hissed in pain and distanced himself from the newly involved Uchiha. The Sound medic began to heal himself as he sized up his newest opponent.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the older woman.

"Aren't you kind of useless? A medic who's afraid of blood? That's pretty pathetic," Sasuke said. "And you're supposed to be our next Hokage? We might be better off without you."

"What the hell do you know?" Tsunade snapped in a shaky voice.

"I know that you would have died just now if I didn't save you," Sasuke retorted.

"It's no use reasoning with her Sasuke-kun. Her fear stems from the death of her brother and fiancé. So step aside Sasuke, Orochimaru needs you alive. And I doubt he would appreciate it if I damaged you," Kabuto said.

"You act like you can," Sasuke said fiercely.

Sasuke dashed forward charging up his Chidori for the second time that day. Kabuto smirked as the young Uchiha quickly closed the distance between them. At the last second the Sound nin dodged the attack. Sasuke's jutsu collided with a boulder behind Kabuto causing it to explode into multiple pieces. Before Sasuke could recover, Kabuto moved behind and used his chakra scalpel on Sasuke's left leg immobilizing him. Sasuke quickly spun, a kunai now in his hand and he slashed at his attacker only to hit air.

"Face it Sasuke, you can't defeat me. You have tremendous potential but it's being wasted in Konoha. If you come with us you can grow strong. Strong enough to defeat Itachi," Kabuto reasoned.

Sasuke hesitated at the mention of his brother, but he quickly brushed it aside.

"If you think you can defeat Itachi with that level of skill you're sorely mistaken. And if you think that it'll beat me either than you have another thing coming," Sasuke said.

Sasuke made a hand sign. An explosive tag attached to Kabuto's left leg lit up. Kabuto's eyes widened. The tag exploded bringing up a cloud of dust.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. If that hadn't worked things could have gotten ugly really fast.

Just as Sasuke lowered his guard, his Sharingan detected movement in the smoke. But it was too late. Kabuto was already inside his guard preparing an attack. Sasuke raised his right arm to defend. He felt the muscles in his arm sever and the young Uchiha forced himself to jump back despite the injury to his leg.

"Damn it, I can't use my arm anymore. Which means I can't form seals for jutsu. All that I can do without seals is the Chidori, but I don't have enough to chakra to do that. The last time I tried it with this much chakra the curse mark activated," Sasuke thought.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up on his nose and smirked.

"Well I am impressed. You knew I would be more focused on dodging your Chidori that I wouldn't you place the explosive tag on me. And it almost worked too. But you're clearly in no condition to fight anymore, so if you'll excuse me," Kabuto said turning back to Tsunade. "Now where were we Tsunade-sama?"

Kabuto pulled his kunai out again. Tsunade made no move, still frozen in fear.

"Tsunade-sama you have to move!" Shizune urged.

Her words fell on deaf ears as Tsunade made no move to escape. Kabuto's kunai descended and was answered by a splash of blood.

**One Week Later**

"So this is Amegakure?" Naruto asked. "It sure rains a lot in this country."

"You're not worried about getting a little wet are you gaki?" Kisame mocked.

"Hardly, but I'd like to keep your potential weapons to a minimum," Naruto retorted.

Kisame laughed at that and even Itachi allowed himself a smirk. Over the past week the young genin had come to know the two missing-nin a little. Both men, while highly dangerous, could be amiable. Naruto shared Kisame's love of fighting but maybe not on the same level. Naruto told the shark man of his encounter of Zabuza, another member of the Seven Swordsman.

Kisame had been surprised that Naruto had survived an encounter with the Demon of the Mist but that his words were able to reach him and change him.

Itachi on the other hand was silent for the most part but according to Kisame he was always like that, never saying much, though on occasion he would ask a question, usually concerning his younger brother.

"It seems that this is where we part ways Naruto. Though I imagine we will meet again soon," Itachi said mysteriously.

The Uchiha turned and walked away letting his words hang in the air. Kisame shook his head at his partner.

"Try not to die, and maybe we'll get to fight one day," Kisame said with a grin before following his partner.

"I'll have to train a ton, if I ever hope to be on a high enough level to fight him," Naruto mumbled to himself.

With a sigh, Naruto turned to the village and entered through the gate.

None of the shinobi made any attempt to stop him even though he was wearing the hitai-ite of another shinobi village. Rather it was like people purposely got out of his way, as if they were expecting him.

Naruto had no idea where he was going or even who he was meeting. All he knew about this guy was that he leader of Akatsuki and he was called Pein. And his eyes, he had noticed them back in the cave. They were a greyish purple with rings in them. Itachi had called them the Rinnegan. He had yet to see anyone like that.

As he neared the center of the village he felt someone watching him. Naruto turned around but he saw nobody suspicious there. His instincts then kicked in and he looked up. At the top of the tower was a figure. Even from the great distance Naruto could see the Rinnegan eyes of the figure. This was Pein.

Immediately Naruto felt a presence behind him. The genin turned to see a woman with blue hair and amber eyes wearing the cloak of Akatsuki.

"She's really pretty but she seems kind of scary," Naruto thought.

"You must be Naruto. Pein is expecting you. Come with me," the woman said and began to lead the way.

Naruto hurried to follow. What awaited him even he didn't know.

* * *

Sasuke fingered a kunai as he awaited the arrival of his sensei. Across from him was Sakura and someone Sasuke had never seen. He had identified himself as Sai when arrived and said nothing.

The mood was somber but that was because of their failure to find Naruto. After the battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto, he was too injured to continue the pursuit so Jiraiya went on alone but he found nothing.

"If that damned snake hadn't shown up we might have caught up to Itachi," Sasuke thought.

**Flashback**

Kabuto's kunai halted inches from Tsunade. Suddenly he started to quickly lose feeling in his body. The last thing he saw was the Chidori sticking out of his chest before he never saw again.

Sasuke retracted his sparking hand. "I told you that you couldn't defeat me with that level of skill," Sasuke scorned.

Tsunade looked up at the young genin and her eyes grew wide. The Uchiha was covered in black marks and his left hand was bathed in blood. The boy's eyes returned to their dark color and the boy fell forward. Tsunade reached out and caught him. He heard a chuckling sound behind him before he blacked out.

**End Flashback**

He wasn't awake for what happened next, but apparently Orochimaru fled and Jiraiya went after Itachi and returned in the morning having found nothing.

In the end Tsunade returned to the village but refused the Hokage position because she felt her fear of blood made her unfit to be Hokage. Instead she decided to work to overcome her fear and when she did she would lead a new medical division along with Shizune. And because the Sannin had declined the job offer Kakashi became the new Hokage instead. This brought them to today, the day when Team 7 would begin anew. He and Sakura were to remain on the team, and apparently Sai was their new teammate. But they had no idea who their sensei would be.

The unsuspecting genin had no idea they were about to find out who it would be in a dangerous fashion. A kunai came flying towards the still seated Sai. The pale boy moved quickly and ducked under the kunai. He quickly moved to a fighting stance drawing his tanto. Sasuke followed suit activating his Sharingan and drawing a kunai. Sakura on the other hand panicked and fell over.

"Well it's pretty clear which of you would have survived," a voice said.

The three genin turned to see a purple haired woman.

"I will be your new sensei," Anko informed with a grin.

"Oh hell," Sasuke thought.

**I accelerated things so we can begin to get into the heart of the story. I haven't decided if a time skip will be necessary. We'll see. In the mean time I'd appreciate your feedback on this chapter.**

** Until next time!**


	4. To Know Pain

**Netflix is like an addicting drug, once you try it once nothing else satisfies, but despite my struggles here's the next chapter. I do hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto fandom.**

"Is this really the only way to the top?" Naruto asked with the hint of a complaint.

"This is the way we are taking, and we are not going to the top," Konan said.

That was the third time the blue haired woman had shot down any attempts by Naruto to make conversation. She didn't even give her name when he had asked. Whoever this woman was she wanted nothing to do with him.

The pair was nearing the top of the tower. There had been nothing really to see on the way up, there were a few rooms on various floors but there seemed to be no pattern to them. The same applied to the windows, few and far between. All in all the tower was tall but that was about the only interesting thing about it.

They continued on in silence for a few more minutes before coming to a floor that was different from the previous ones. There was an open room that had a ledge that jutted from the side of the tower. This was the floor that Naruto had seen the one with the Rinnegan looking down at him. Naruto looked up; there were still a good amount of floors until the top. They weren't going to the top, but that didn't stop Naruto from being curious about what was up there. Naruto turned his gaze back to the room before him. On the ledge was the man Naruto had seen. The man performed a few hand signs and raised his hands to the sky. In a moment the rain ceased falling. Naruto's eyes grew wide. Whoever this Pein guy was, he had to be incredibly strong to be able to stop the rain.

Pein took one last look over the village before he turned to see his guests. His Rinnegan eyes swept over the two before him.

"Welcome Naruto, I am Pein."

"Uh, nice to meet you Pein-san," Naruto answered his nerves building under the harsh gaze of the Rinnegan.

"Do you know why you are here, Naruto?" Pein asked.

Naruto shook his head not trusting his voice.

"You survived the extraction process which should be impossible, yet you stand here no different from before the extraction," Pein said. "You have…piqued my interest."

Naruto did not know what to say in response. The leader of Akatsuki was interested in him. Whether or not that was a good thing, Naruto did not know.

"You will be staying here in the village for the time being. Living quarters have been arranged for you. While you are here Konan will be your guide."

"Hang on a second, you just expect me to stay here? But my home is Konoha," Naruto protested.

"Konoha gave up the search for you. They think you are dead," Pein said.

This information shocked Naruto. Konoha had given up on him. All his friends back home, he may never see them again. Did they miss him? Did they even care that he was gone? Naruto didn't know how to process this. He'd always had a home. He'd always had friends. And now he had both stripped from him. The pain of this loss threatened to crush him.

Pein looked on with a curious expression. As a child he had his parents taken from him and it had caused him great pain and helped him grow. But in this situation the ones Naruto cared about were giving up on him. How would Naruto answer this pain?

Naruto's eyes began to tear up. But then a part of him questioned why he would shed tears for a place that mistreated and only ever offered him hate. They had only ever seen him as a demon, only a few people actually saw the real him. If they would give up on him so easily, then he would do the same thing to them. Naruto reached up and untied his hitai-ite from his forehead.

Pein nodded his approval. Naruto had been confronted with pain and he had grown. He still had a long way to go, but this was a good sign.

"We will speak again tomorrow. This is much you and I still have to discuss," Pein said.

The Rinnegan turned away from the two signaling the end of the conversation. Naruto nodded his understanding and also turned to leave. Konan stared at the back of the Deva Path before following after Naruto.

Naruto walked down the stairs with a purpose as if he was looking for something. Konan was confused; the tower was mostly empty, what could he possibly be looking for?

"Here it is." Naruto approached the window and proceeded to jump out. Konan expression turned to one of shock and she rushed to the window. Naruto was sliding down the sign of the tower, using his chakra to keep his descent at a manageable pace. Konan shook her head and allowed her body to split into a multitude of paper butterflies.

Naruto was laughing as he rapidly descended the height of the tower. There was no way he would walk down the huge tower, not when he could slide down like he was. Naruto was approaching the last ten floors and jumped off the side of the tower did a single flip and landed neatly on the ground. To his shock, Konan was standing directly in front of him waiting for him.

"Are you finished?" Konan asked.

Naruto grinned but then a thought struck him.

"Wait, how did you get down here so fast?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"I have my own ways," Konan answered. "I am quite a capable shinobi."

"Wow, you're awesome Konan-san! Do you think you could teach me?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Konan looked at the hyperactive genin with a slightly confused look. How could this boy's mood change so easily? Earlier he was ready to cry and now he's excited. She did not understand this boy at all.

"We'll see," was Konan's response as she began to lead the way once again.

Naruto cheered and followed after her. As Konan led the way to Naruto's new living quarters one thought dominated her mind. The extraction process ripped the chakra coils apart, an injury that should take several months to heal, if they even survived the chakra poisoning, yet in a week Naruto had fully recovered and was using his chakra like he had never sustained the injury. When he had the Kyuubi it would have made more sense, but now it was downright baffling. If Nagato expected to keep this kid around he was going to be a handful to keep track of.

The came to another tower, one that was much shorter than the center tower, but still very tall.

"Don't tell me we have to climb the stairs again?" Naruto complained.

"If you'd like we can take a more direct route," Konan said.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. Konan leapt towards the building, sticking to the side with her chakra. Naruto grinned and followed after his guide. When they reached the seventh floor they entered through a window coming into an empty but well lit hallway. Konan walked to the halls end and opened the room at the end.

"This is your room; you will stay here until Pein determines what he wants to do with you."

The room was nothing flashy, but it was still far better than anything he had lived in Konoha.

"Do you know why Pein is so interested in me? It has to be more than just because I survived the extraction," Naruto asked nonchalantly as he inspected his new living space.

Konan raised an eyebrow. This boy was more perceptive than she had originally given him credit for. "I do, but it is not my place to say. As Pein said, you will speak again tomorrow. Perhaps that will shed some light for you."

Naruto nodded at this response as he entered into the bedroom off to the side. The bedroom consisted of a bed, a stand at the bedside, two separate dressers, and a closet and bathroom in connecting rooms. Naruto approached the bed and placed his hitai-ite on it. Naruto furrowed his brow at the Leaf symbol. He was no longer a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. What did that mean for him now?

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by his stomach grumbling.

"I can show you the way to a restaurant if you are hungry." Konan beckoned the boy to follow her.

"I think that would be best," Naruto said sheepishly.

Shortly after the two had seated themselves in a restaurant. A waiter approached them ready to take their order when he noticed who his patrons were.

"You're God's Angel!" he exclaimed.

Once the man had quieted down, the two placed their orders and awaited the arrival of their food. Naruto looked at the blue haired woman curiously. This did not go unnoticed by Konan, so she decided to address it directly.

"Pein is known as a god. I am his messenger. As a result the people call me an angel," Konan explained with a shrug.

"Pein must be a strong shinobi to be called god, and you must be strong too," Naruto marveled.

"Pein has never lost since he became a shinobi," Konan said.

Naruto was surprised. Even the strongest shinobi he had known had lost at some point. To have never lost was amazing. But it made him wonder about his own status as a shinobi again. The food arrived and the two ate in silence as Naruto pondered his next move as a shinobi, or if he could even be called a shinobi anymore.

"Am I a missing-nin?" Naruto asked his companion.

"You're considered to be dead, so technically you're nothing," Konan said matter-of-factly.

Naruto's expression turned into one of grim sadness. What was he supposed to do now? What was he supposed to be? All he had ever known was the life of a shinobi.

"You know, ever since I can remember I've wanted to become a shinobi and be the greatest Hokage ever. I thought if I did those things I would be acknowledged by everyone. I was so lonely back then, everyone hated me and went out of their way to ignore me, and when they didn't do that they would call me names. But I didn't mind, it meant that they actually saw me, if only for a moment. And now my dream is dead, and I'm back to being lonely, but at least I'm not hated," Naruto shared with this woman he barely knew.

Konan said nothing. For the first time since she met this boy she was at a loss for words. She had just assumed that he was just some hyperactive knuckleheaded genin, but he had depth to him. The loneliness that he had experienced had shaped a strong person that was the core of Naruto's person. And even more amazing than that was the genuine happiness that he showed on his exterior. Someone of his background should have never turned out the way he did. Konoha was lucky that they did not create a monster. Konan finally spoke.

"You're dream was never becoming Hokage. It's being acknowledged by people. You don't need to become Hokage to do that, that's just a means to an end. Your dream is not dead and you'll be a shinobi again," Konan said.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure of it," Konan said.

Naruto smiled and for the first time that night Konan returned his smile.

Nagato's mind was always busy from the task of maintaining a shinobi village and an organization of S-class missing-nin. But today his thoughts were dominated by the arrival of Naruto Uzumaki. It was still uncertain if there was any familial relation between them at all, and truthfully there would be no real way to for sure if there was. But so far signs had pointed to it being true.

Over the past week Zetsu had been gathering information about the Uzumaki clan, and he confirmed much of what Madara had told him. But it was still too soon, to reveal this information to Naruto. He would allow more time to pass to make his own decision on the matter. After all he was a god, and he would pass judgment, even on his own family.

At that moment Konan appeared having finished guiding Naruto for the day.

"What did you learn?" Nagato asked.

"He still has some of the attributes of the Kyuubi. His healing factor is still highly accelerated. His chakra coils are functioning normally, yet they should have required several months to heal. I don't know if there are any other attributes he has kept," Konan reported.

"An interesting side effect of the extraction, but not necessarily an issue," Pein said dismissively. "Anything else?"

"Not much else really, he grew up just as you'd expect for a Jinchuuriki. He was alone and hated, but he didn't turn out like other Jinchuuriki," Konan said.

"How so?" Nagato asked his curiosity now piqued.

"He strove for the approval of those that shunned him. He wanted to change that way people saw him," Konan explained.

"Interesting. He's naïve, but he has potential. People cannot change. They inflict pain and spark conflict at the cost of lives. I will teach him about the true meaning of pain, and then I will show him to use pain to become strong," Pein said.

"Then you accept him?" Konan asked.

"As things stand now, it is unknown if we come from the same clan. But I will find out. In the meantime he could prove to be useful to our plight. We still have seven more Jinchuuriki to capture," Pein answered.

Konan nodded. After the death of Yahiko, Nagato had changed he no longer let people near him, physically or emotionally, other than herself. But Naruto had the potential to bring back a little bit of the old Nagato. Not all of him, given all that he had endured that would be too much ask, but just enough to help him regain some of the kindness he had lost.

Konan started to leave but stopped herself.

"You lied to Naruto about Konoha. They haven't given up yet. Why did you do that?" Konan asked a slight accusatory tone in her voice.

"To create a clean break. It's only a matter of time before they do, and I wanted to see how he would handle it," Nagato said evenly. "Do not worry on this anymore. He is with us now."

**And that's where I'm going to end it. I have finished laying the foundation for this story and we can finally get into the heart of the story. Next chapter two new Akatsuki members make their debut. Feel free to guess who they will be. Until next time.**


	5. A New Mission

**Welcome back readers, today is my birthday and I decided I would gift you with a new chapter. ****I felt that the last chapter was a bit shaky, but you seemed to enjoy it.**

******As was noted in one of my reviews Naruto is acting a little OOC, that will begin to happen more and more as he will be influenced by the various Akatsuki members. He won't turn into a dark Naruto, but he won't be like he is in the anime/manga. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto stood alone at the Amegakure training grounds. The rain was the only sound that he could hear. He was waiting for the arrival of his teachers. Over the last two months Konan and Pein had been helping him train. During that time he had discovered his affinity for wind natured jutsu. Konan who also possessed this affinity taught a few jutsu to the former Jinchuuriki. Pein on the other hand taught him the many mechanics of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, including their memory retention to increase his training ability.

Naruto adjusted his hitai-ite as he smiled at the memory of how he obtained it. A week ago Pein told him it was time to put his abilities to the test and the best way to do that was to spar against him. The fight was terribly one-sided. Looking back, it was rather embarrassing how easily Pein had defeated him but apparently the leader of Amegakure saw something he liked and awarded him with a hitai-ite instating him as a genin of Amegakure.

The barest of sounds registered in Naruto's ears. Naruto quickly turned to see his blue haired teacher and friend.

"Your senses continue to grow sharper Naruto-kun. Before you couldn't hear me approach in the rain," Konan praised.

"Thank you Konan-chan," Naruto grinned. "What are we going to train in today?"

"Actually, we won't be teaching you today," a voice said from behind Naruto.

Naruto didn't need to turn to know it was Pein, but he was mentally kicking himself for letting his teacher get this close to him without noticing. Then the words Pein said registered with him.

"Wait a minute, then who will teach me? And why can't either of you teach me?" Naruto asked his complaint evident in his voice.

"There will be no training today. You will be going on a mission with two other team members, and we have business to attend to that will occupy much of our time for the foreseeable future," Pein said calmly.

"Really? I get to go on a mission? Alright!" Naruto cheered.

"This mission is of the highest importance. This is your chance to prove yourself to me. Failure will not be accepted," Pein said with authority.

"I won't let you down. But what is the mission?" Naruto asked.

"You will find out when you meet your teammates," Pein answered.

"Well, where are they?" Naruto asked seeing nobody around.

"They aren't here in the village. Someone will take you to them," Konan answered.

"Who?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Ohayo Pein-sama, Konan-sempai," an overly cheery voice called out.

Before Naruto could properly register who spoke a figure was beside him. It was a man in a dark cloak that concealed much of his figure and he wore an orange spiraled mask that covered his whole face save for a single eye hole.

"You must be Naruto-kun. I've heard much about you, like that you survived the bijuu extraction process," the man said jubilantly. He leaned closer to Naruto and continued to speak in a suddenly much deeper voice. "You must be very strong to have survived."

Naruto recoiled from the man as if he was struck. Naruto had no idea who this guy was or what to make of him. Was he a threat or an ally? Whoever he was he must have known both Pein and Konan because they made no move to remove him.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Naruto asked.

"This is Tobi, he is the one who will take you to where you need to be," Konan responded.

"Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Tobi and I will take you where you need to be. Please treat me well," Tobi said in an obnoxious voice.

"She just said that," Naruto said.

"Wow you sure are sharp Naruto-kun. Nothing gets past you," Tobi said and began laughing loudly.

"You can't be serious with this guy. He clearly has a few screws loose," Naruto said.

"I'd say the same could be said about you Naruto-kun," Konan said with a light chuckle.

"Ha ha very funny," Naruto said sarcastically.

"While Tobi is certainly an unorthodox individual, he is not someone to be trifled with. He's strong and he gets the job done," Pein cut in.

Naruto turned back to the still laughing masked man. He was definitely more than what he let on. It was like the man before him was two different people. Or maybe he had imagined it? It had happened so fast Naruto couldn't be sure if he heard Tobi properly. And if Pein said he was strong than Naruto needed no other endorsement to understand his strength.

"Time to go," Tobi said with glee.

Tobi grabbed Naruto's shoulders and before he could protest the world twisted away and he found himself in his room alone with Tobi.

"What the? How did you do that?" Naruto demanded of the masked man.

Tobi cocked his head to the side as if in confusion. "It was my super awesome jutsu, duh," Tobi said as if nothing could be more obvious.

Naruto shook his head at the man's antics and began to pack for the mission he was about to go on. He didn't know how long he would be gone for. Tobi had spirited him away before he could ask. In fact he didn't get to say much to Pein or Konan. He had grown close to the two over the past couple months, Konan more than Pein but that was because she seemed more open to him. Pein seemed like he was holding back from truly getting to know the young genin, or so it seemed.

What Naruto did not know was that Pein was waiting for an opportunity to revealing their shared heritage. He had decided that, even though there was no realistic way to know for sure if they both hailed from the Uzumaki clan, he would accept Naruto as his family. This decision happened to coincide with the same decision to instate Naruto as an official genin of Amegakure, though Pein would deny that one had anything to do with the other. Despite that, Pein wanted to tell Naruto the news in his own body, but as things stood his main body was much too weak.

Naruto surveyed his room. Even though he had lived here for two months he had still didn't have many possessions. Not that he had had many possessions back in Konoha. Naruto grabbed a scroll off his bedside table and slipped it into his bag. He slipped his bag onto his back and returned to Tobi in the adjacent room.

* * *

Sasuke was angry, bordering on fury. He refused to be anything else. He wouldn't be sad. Sasuke punched the tree in front of him hoping to alleviate some of his anger. It didn't help, so he punched the tree again. With every punch he threw something began to well up in the Uchiha. He knew what it was and tried so hard to squash it deep inside himself. He had felt it only once before, the night Itachi had murdered his entire family.

Sasuke powered up a Chidori and pierced the tree before him, effectively toppling it. All to no avail, the sorrow that had lurked beneath the surface still threatened to burst forth.

"Sasuke, it's time," a voice said from behind him.

Sasuke nodded but did not turn to face who he knew was his former sensei, Kakashi. He did not want to seem weak in front of others by crying. When he heard Kakashi leave, Sasuke reached up and wiped his eyes. With a sigh Sasuke turned and followed after the new Hokage. They had a funeral to attend.

* * *

Naruto felt himself twist into a new area as the world before him came into focused. The immediate surroundings weren't particularly impressive. They were in a forest, not unlike one in fire country.

"Tobi are you sure this is the right place?" Naruto asked.

The blond looked to his right, nothing out of the ordinary. He looked in the opposite direction, still nothing.

Naruto turned around and came face to face with a short hunched over man wearing an Akatsuki cloak and straw hat. Naruto stumbled back and fell down.

"It's about time you got here. You kept us waiting and I don't like to be kept waiting," the man said in a gravelly voice.

"Uh, sorry about that. I didn't even know about the mission until today. This guy Tobi brought me here, I have no idea how long it took for us to get here," Naruto said pointing over his shoulder indicating his traveling partner.

"There's no one else here, you showed up here alone boy. It's just the three of us," the man said.

Naruto confused turned around and saw that Tobi was in fact not among them. But then who was the third person the man was referring to? Naruto turned back to face the hunchback man and looked past him. Sitting on a rock was another man wearing an Akatsuki cloak. He had blond hair that was put up in a ponytail and bangs that covered half of the man's face.

"Yo," the man greeted raising a hand as if to acknowledge Naruto's presence.

Naruto stared at the man for a moment as if he was trying to figure something out. Naruto turned back to the hunchback man.

"Is that a guy or a girl?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"What the hell is that? Clearly I'm a man. I ought to blow you up for that, but I wouldn't waste my art on the likes of you," the man said indignantly.

Naruto had the presence of mind to look embarrassed at his blunder.

"That is my partner Deidara, and I am Sasori," Sasori said through a throaty chuckle. "And you are Naruto. Leader-sama told us that you would be joining us on our mission."

"Leader-sama? You mean Pein?" Naruto asked.

"He is the leader of Akatsuki. He is the strongest of all of us, therefore we refer to him as our leader," Sasori said.

Naruto was surprised to hear an open admission to Pein's strength. Not because he didn't think Pein was strong. He had a glimpse into Pein's power of the last couple of months. But for an entire organization of S-ranked missing-nin to admit that Pein was stronger than them all was a testament to his power. Naruto was beginning to think that he had underestimated Pein's power, if that was possible.

"What is the mission anyways?" Naruto asked.

"We're close to Takigakure. We're supposed to capture the seven-tailed Jinchuuriki," Sasori explained.

Naruto was shocked. Pein wanted him to help capture a Jinchuuriki, someone who was just like how he used to be. Did Pein really expect him to help kill someone like him? Naruto questioned whether or not he could actually go through with the mission and why Pein would send him on such a mission in the first place.

* * *

"Was it wise to send Naruto to capture the seven tails?" Konan asked.

"This will finally prove whether or not Naruto is loyal to me," Nagato answered. "But either way, Deidara and Sasori will not fail."

"Maybe but was this the right way to test him," the blue haired woman questioned. "He's sure to be sympathetic to the Jinchuuriki, since not that long ago he was one of them."

"All must pass through judgment before god and Naruto is no different," Nagato said.

Konan nodded, seeing no point in pushing the point. Despite the passage of time, Naruto was still vulnerable, though he would never admit it. Konan looked beyond the opening in the wall into the village. It was raining like always. The country was still crying.

"The day is coming soon Konan, when Yahiko's dream is realized. There will be peace in this world despite all the pain," Nagato said.

Konan looked back at her teammate. Nagato's eyes showed the resolve he spoke with. "It was your dream too Nagato," Konan said softly.

Nagato's gaze fell ever so slightly, but it did not go unnoticed by Konan.

"We should get ready. We have our own mission to attend to," Nagato said.

Konan nodded. She would follow Nagato to the end of the earth. She would be the bridge for his dream, even if he was too guilty to accept it as his own.

* * *

Sasuke watched them lower the body into the ground and begin to pile dirt into the grave. He could hear sobbing behind him. Sasuke turned slightly to see Hinata crying profusely. Truthfully he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was that his own teammate, Sakura shed no tears at all.

Kakashi stepped forward once the grave was properly filled.

"He was a good shinobi. He was willing to lay his life on the line to protect those he cared for, and if not for his role we may have not survived the invasion. It's a tragedy that things ended this way for him. But he won't be forgotten," the mask wearing Kage said solemnly.

There were more words said by multiple people but to Sasuke it was all irrelevant. He didn't care about what they had to say, it wouldn't change anything. He was vaguely aware of the attendants leaving, of Anko placing a hand on his shoulder in silence before she left, and of the blank expression on Sai's face before he left.

"You damn idiot," Sasuke said aloud. "You had to go and get yourself killed didn't you?"

Sasuke glared at the tombstone before him. The tombstone that read: Naruto Uzumaki. But he wasn't mad at his former teammate. He hated his brother for taking away his friend and he hated Akatsuki for what they did.

"I swear to you Naruto, your death will not go unpunished. I will destroy Akatsuki."

**Oh no Sasuke swore vengeance...again. How could Naruto be buried in Konoha if he's on a mission for Pein? Don't worry you'll find out eventually.**

**Next chapter we'll meet the seven-tails Jinchuuriki and see if Naruto can go through with the mission. Until next time.**


	6. Not So Lucky

**Hello once again readers, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, three weeks to be exact. So I apologize for the wait. It's been busy for me at work, not to mention the holidays.**

**Now to address a couple reviews:**

**Nightshade52Yashiro: I wanted to write a longer chapter and I was but my somebody messed with my laptop and closed out Word before I had saved my progress which wiped out over half of my chapter. Frankly it was very demoralizing, so this chapter is about my normal length but next time I'll make it longer.**

**lazyguy90: Thank you for pointing out my misspelling and no that's not sarcasm. I don't have a beta reader so if I make an spelling or grammatical errors bear with me.**

**kitty4455: As I said in my A/N in chapter 4 I'm not going to turn Naruto into a dark Naruto. As for the Rinnegan, I won't rule anything out, but as things are the Rinnegan stays with Nagato.**

**Also ****I had forgotten that in canon Itachi said the Kyuubi had to be sealed last otherwise the Gedo Mazo would break apart, so I addressed that this chapter.**

**And that's all for now, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is.**

"Deidara-chan, I thought you said we were almost there. We've been walking for hours now," Naruto complained.

Deidara whirled to face his fellow blond. "What the hell is with that chan stuff? I told you I am not a girl!" Deidara shouted.

"Then don't have a girls haircut," Naruto retorted.

"That's it," Deidara reached his hand into his pouch of detonating clay and then tossed a clay spider at the genin.

Naruto caught the spider and looked at Deidara with a confused look. Deidara made a hand sign with a wicked grin. The spider immediately exploded hiding Naruto in a cloud of dust.

"Excessive as always, now you probably alerted every Takigakure shinobi of our presence," Sasori said.

"Don't worry Sasori, my man. I only used level C-1 explosives, it'll be fine," Deidara said waving off his partner's concerns.

Naruto emerged from the dust cloud with little more than a few burn marks on his hands, which were slowly healing.

"His wounds are healing at an incredible rate. Konan said he had retained his healing ability from when he was the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, but even this is beyond what it should be," Sasori noted. "Is it possible his healing factor has increased even further even without the Kyuubi?"

"Jeez Deidara-chan, I had no idea you were so sensitive," Naruto laughed.

"I swear, if Leader-sama wasn't so interested in you, I'd kill you right now," Deidara said glaring at the boy.

"If we could move on, you two are making me wait. I don't like to be kept waiting," Sasori said with impatience.

Naruto gave a big grin to Deidara, further infuriating the missing-nin, before following after Sasori. Despite their recent antics, a comfortable silence settled in as the three continued on their mission. They encountered no resistance despite the explosion set off by Deidara. All the while Naruto's thoughts were dominated by two things: could he really help capture a fellow Jinchuuriki and his meeting with Tobi. He could understand the pain of being a Jinchuuriki; what it was like to be lonely and hated. It unsettled him to think he might have to fight another Jinchuuriki. It wouldn't be like his fight with Gaara, they would be total strangers with no realistic or believable way of understanding each other's feelings now that he was no longer a vessel of the Kyuubi.

And Tobi. He was such an enigma that Naruto had no idea what to make of him, but something about the man stood out: his mask. Naruto recalled his father's words about how a masked man had attacked them at the time of his birth. The blond couldn't go around accusing every masked man of attacking his now dead parents. But whether or not Tobi had anything to do with that attack, Naruto knew this man was one that he needed to be wary of and avoid fighting, at least at his current level of power.

Naruto's train of thought was halted when the three companions happening upon a clearing with a single hut placed in the center.

"Well this seems to be the place, our intel indicated," Sasori said.

"Then how about I send in a greeting?" Deidara asked.

Before an answer could be given, two clay birds flew through the huts windows.

"Art is an explosion."

Immediately an explosion followed, blowing a hole in the side of the hut with smoke pouring out. A minute passed before a figure appeared from the smoke cloud. Naruto clenched his fists as he prepared himself for the oncoming fight.

* * *

Nagato leaned on Konan, as he was incapable of doing standing on his own, due to the injury he received from Hanzo years ago. Before them was the Gedo Mazo. Two of its eyes were opened, as a result of the sealing of two Bijuu.

"Is this a good idea?" Konan asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Perhaps, but even in the worst-case scenario the consequences are nothing we cannot overcome and correct," Nagato answered.

"And what is the worst-case scenario?"

"The Kyuubi would be released," Nagato stated matter-of-factly. "But without a host, it would be simple to recapture it."

"Ooh, it looks like someone is being a bad boy, but not Tobi. Because Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said loudly.

Nagato and Konan looked over at the new arrival. Tobi was leaning against the Gedo Mazo.

"What do you want Madara?" Nagato asked.

The masked man crossed his arms and tilted his head in such a way that it allowed his Sharingan to shine in the dark. "I could ask the same of you. What do you want the Gedo Mazo for, that you felt the need to summon it?"

"I'm going to use the Kyuubi's chakra to heal this body. And I wasn't aware I needed your permission to summon the Gedo Mazo," Nagato said evenly. "You haven't cared when I summoned it in the past. So what do you really want?"

"Nothing, I am merely here to observe," Madara said.

Konan narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha. She never trusted the masked man, and she still didn't. Whatever his reason for being here, it was sure to be solely for his own benefit and no one else's. Nagato stared down the man before him, as if trying to discern his true motive. Madara did not waver, and showed nothing to the Rinnegan wielder.

"Konan, stand back," Nagato finally said.

Konan released her support on her partner, allowing Nagato to slip to his knees, since he could not support himself. She then quickly moved away.

"Shinra Tensei," Nagato said.

The black rods in Nagato's back began to shake and then violently flew from his back as the force of his jutsu took effect. Then wounds left behind by the rods began to bleed profusely. Nagato quickly performed several hand signs. In response the Gedo Mazo's mouth opened and blue cloud of chakra leaked out enveloping Nagato. Within the blue cloud a small amount of red chakra passed from the Gedo Mazo's mouth into Nagato. The wounds on Nagato stopped bleeding and began to close up. A smirk graced the Uzumaki's face as he stood upright on his own for the first time in years. He could feel his muscles returning to their normal state before the incident with Hanzo. His main body was no longer weak. Nagato halted the chakra flow from the Gedo Mazo with a few more hand signs and watched as the blue chakra dissipated.

"Bravo, now you might actually be able to pass as a god," Madara said in a mocking tone.

Before any response could be given, Madara twisted out of existence, leaving no trace of his presence.

"Even you will pass before judgment Madara. No one can escape it forever," Nagato said. "Come Konan, there is still much to prepare."

The two made to leave when they heard a cracking sound resound. They turned to see a large crack cutting diagonally across the Gedo Mazo's face.

"What happened?" Konan asked.

"The Gedo Mazo is imbalanced, because we sealed the Kyuubi too early. If we don't rebalance it, then the whole thing will break apart and release the Bijuu we've already sealed," Nagato explained.

"Then how do we restore balance to it?" Konan questioned.

"Naruto, Deidara, and Sasori should be capturing the Nanabi soon, and that will give us a few months to create a more long-term solution. But to do that we'll need to seal the Bijuu on the opposite end of the power spectrum," Nagato answered.

"You mean the Ichibi?"

"Yes, the Ichibi would be an ideal target. Its Jinchuuriki is still young and inexperienced and Suna is still suffering from the backlash of their failed invasion, so it would be a simple matter to slip in and capture the Jinchuuriki. Gaara, I believe was his name," Nagato said.

"And what of Naruto? According to Zetsu's intel, Naruto battled Gaara and eventually befriended him. He will not take it well at this point in time, if we capture Gaara," Konan pointed out.

"Naruto's loyalties are slowly turning to our cause, after his mission I will fully explain what our true goal is. And I will tell him of our shared heritage. But even with that, I am not so naïve as to believe that he would assist or even condone the capture of his former friend," Nagato said. "Naruto will not need to know."

* * *

"Hey, it's rude to blow up a person's home you know," a female voice said.

Naruto looked at the girl that had come out of the broken hut. She looked to about the same age and height as Naruto. She had short spiky mint-green hair with an orange hair clip that matched her eyes. She wore a sleeveless white short that exposed her midriff, a white skirt and white armlets to match. On her arm was a hitai-ite of Takigakure. But what captured Naruto's attention was her tan skin. Having spent most of his life inside Konoha, he had only ever seen people with fair skin. Truthfully he thought the girl was very pretty, so it made him said that they would have to capture her

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot, we don't need to know her name. We just have to capture her," Deidara said.

"My name is Fu, and I won't be getting captured today," Fu said fiercely.

"Naruto, since this mission is to prove both your strength and loyalty, perhaps you would like to be the one fight her," Sasori suggested.

Naruto had been afraid of this exact scenario. Having been Jinchuuriki himself not that long ago, he could understand the pain that a Jinchuuriki went through, and while he didn't know Fu's situation, he could only imagine it was similar to his own. Naruto nodded and stepped forward and dropped into his battle stance. Fu cocked her head in confusion. It was clear that this boy was reluctant to fight her, yet he was going to anyways. Fu drew a kunai as she prepared to fight too.

"If this is how strong your resolve is, then you won't be able to beat me," Fu stated.

Fu dashed forward quickly closing the gap between herself and Naruto. Naruto was shocked at how fast she was and leapt back barely dodging Fu's initial attack. Fu followed after him leaving him no chance to counter. Naruto jumped up onto a nearby tree branch and back flipped off. Fu jumped up to meet him and giving him a gash across his chest. To Fu's surprise he poofed in a cloud of smoke. Fu twisted around to see Naruto's hands in the snake seal.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough."

A strong gust of wind threw the girl towards the ground. Before she could collide with the ground wings sprouted from her back and she righted herself. Naruto looked up at the now winged girl, thinking of a new plan of attack. It was clear to him that this girl was poorly trained, similar to how he was when he first graduated from the academy. She did too many frontal attacks, just like he did, but she was much more reliant on her inner demon than he had been. Though if he had known; he likely would have been the same way. With a decent strategy he could take her down, but he would have to be careful.

Naruto took some shuriken from his tool pouch and threw them at the girl. She easily dodged and rocketed towards him. Naruto was racing through a set of hand seals, but he was too late as Fu picked him up and flew towards the treetops and she twisted around and hurled him at the ground. Naruto crashed violently into the ground creating a small crater. He wiped away a small trickle of blood from his mouth. He leapt towards her, forming yet another set of seals, but she was too quick again and stabbed him with her kunai before he could finish. Naruto smirked at the girl before he poofed away. She turned, and was met with a powerful axe kick to the head that sent her crashing to the ground creating a small crater of her own and kicking up a cloud of dust.

"I can't believe you fell for the same trick twice. You should give up now. You don't need to get hurt anymore. Just come with us, and you can be rid of the thing that has made you hated and lonely," Naruto urged.

Fu climbed out of the crater and faced the boy glaring at him. Red chakra began to swirl around her and envelop her in a dense chakra cloak with seven tails waving around behind her.

"I'm not an idiot. If you take the Nanabi out of me, it'll kill me. And I don't want to die, even if I am alone," Fu said with a growl.

"It doesn't have to. If you give me a chance I can save you from that. You can be free of your burden and finally happy," Naruto pleaded.

"Liar," Fu shouted.

Fu shot forward at an even higher speed than before and struck Naruto with her chakra cloak sending him flying through a tree. Before he could recover, she was behind him and knocked him back with another blow. Naruto barely managed to flip around onto his feet. Fu stood some distance away, looking at him angrily.

"I've got to make this quick or this will get ugly for me really fast," Naruto thought.

To Naruto's surprise Fu put her hands into the tiger seal. Whatever she was about to do, it would be her first real technique. Naruto tensed as her prepared for what she had in store.

Fu clapped her hands and named her technique: "Hiding in Scale Powder Technique." Fu opened her mouth and exhaled a powder from her mouth. Naruto was confused as to what the technique's effect was meant to be. Other than the powder, nothing really happened. The powder suddenly began to shine brightly blinding, answering his question. Thinking quickly Naruto clapped his own hands together.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm."

An isolated gust of wind shot away from Naruto pushing back the blinding powder. Before he could do any follow up attack, Fu burst forth from the veil of powder. Naruto stepped back shocked at her quick recovery. Fu jumped at Naruto knocking him to the ground, pinned his arms down and bit his neck.

Deidara looked over at his partner. "What the hell are we watching right now?"

Naruto struggled against Fu's grip, trying to pull away, but she was proving to be too strong with the aid of her demonic chakra. As he struggled he suddenly realized something. She was draining his chakra through her bite. Naruto redoubled his efforts to break free but still to no avail. Then an idea came to him, as he tried to reach his tool pouch. Unfortunately he couldn't get his arm around his back. Then he changed tactics and pushed against Fu's grip, instead of pulled and reached into her tool pouch and pulled out an explosive tag. Hearing the hiss of the explosive tag, Fu released Naruto and leapt away from him as he was consumed in an explosion.

Fu wiped away the blood from her mouth. The Nanabi gave her many abilities, but perhaps her most dangerous one was the ability to steal her opponent's chakra, though she was only able to do that by biting them. Fu became alert, as Naruto staggered out of the smoke cloud. He was bleeding from where he was bit, though not as badly as he should've been thanks to his healing ability. He also sported several scorch marks on his arms courtesy of the explosive tag.

"I really didn't want to have to show my new abilities, but it looks like you're forcing me to," Naruto said.

Naruto sprinted towards Fu, all the while making hand seals. Fu moved forward lashing out at Naruto, but he ducked underneath the attack and moved inside Fu's guard. Naruto having finished his hand sign sequence placed a hand on Fu's stomach.

"Wind Style: Piercing Palm."

Razor sharp wind shot from Naruto's palm. It did no damage to Fu herself, but it cleared the chakra cloak on her stomach for just a second. Naruto quickly placed his other hand and twisted slightly on her now unprotected stomach. Fu recovered and smacked Naruto away. Naruto flipped and landed on his feet. He looked over at Fu, who was shocked to see her chakra cloak dissipate.

"What did you do? Where did my chakra go?" Fu asked.

"Your chakra is still there, but your demon's chakra I sealed back up," Naruto explained. "With the type of clothes you wear, it allows you seal to be visible. And I was able to see that whoever put the seal on you allowed it to be loose so that you could easily access your Bijuu's chakra. All I did was tighten it back up. You won't be access any demonic chakra anytime soon."

Fu looked at Naruto with a fearful expression. Naruto was taken aback by this. She was clearly shaken up by what he did. Was she afraid of him or that she wouldn't be able to use her Bijuu's chakra? Naruto pushed the thought aside and appeared behind her. Fu was still too shaken up to react fast enough and she suffered a knockout blow to the neck as a result.

"Don't worry, I said you won't die and I meant it," Naruto said.

**I hope you felt the chapter was worth the considerable wait, I'll try to be more on time in my next update. As always leave a review, I'd love to hear your opinion, especially about the fight scene. **

**Next time we'll see how Naruto intends to save Fu and how he was able to close her seal. Until next time.**


	7. Kindred Spirits

**Happy New Year readers!**

**As was requested, I made the chapter longer, not by a crazy amount but hopefully you are satisfied if only partially.**

**I've noticed that I apologize for taking too long nearly every chapter I post, yet nobody has complained about my lateness yet. Maybe I'm being unnecessarily preemptive? Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a broke college student, so I own nothing, let alone Naruto.**

Deidara, Sasori, and Naruto stood near a cave entrance that was inaccessible dude to a boulder blocking the entrance. There was a seal on the boulder that Naruto recognized as four-sided seal lock. Before you could remove the main seal, you had to remove the other four branch seals. It was a simple seal that took time to remove more than anything else. More often than not, the four branch seals would be booby-trapped. But there was a bypass to the four-sided lock; if your chakra was tuned into the seal you could enter with a simple hand sign. Considering this was an Akatsuki base, they knew the bypass to get in.

The inside was completely barren and had very little light to see by. Waiting for them was a holographic figure. The figure turned to face the three newcomers. The Rinnegan eyes were unmistakable to Naruto. It was Pein. .

"Pein, I didn't think you would be here," Naruto said surprised.

"I must be present to verify the capture and summon the sealing statue," Pein explained. "It is good to see that your first mission was a success. You have done well."

Naruto grinned at the praise but it was quickly replaced with a serious look.

"Pein there is something I need to ask of you. It's important," Naruto said.

Pein looked at his student. He had only known the boy for a few months now and in that time he had not seen him be this serious. Normally he was a very excitable boy, eager to learn something new. Pein turned to walk away from the group just out of hearing before he beckoned his student to him.

"What is it?" Pein asked his interest piqued. Naruto never asked for anything, except to learn new jutsu.

"The girl we just captured, I want her to stay in Ame with us," Naruto said.

Pein raised an eyebrow. This was no what he had expected. Pein did not understand why Naruto would want someone he barely knew to stay with them. Did something happen between the two?

"That will not be possible," Pein finally said.

"What? Why?" Naruto near shouted.

"Because the extraction will kill her," Pein said simply. "You were a special case. No one else could have survived the extraction and this girl will be no different."

"Then how did I survive?" Naruto asked. "If I know that maybe I can save her."

"You survived because of your clan's chakra. The Uzumaki possess exceptional life force. That is how you survived the actual extraction. And your healing factor saved you from the chakra poisoning. She has neither of those advantages," Pein revealed.

"But what if I could share those advantages with her?" Naruto pressed.

"It's pointless to talk about what if scenarios. Do not get your hopes up unnecessarily Naruto," Pein said.

"I'm not. I can do this."

"How?" Pein asked.

"I'll tell you, if you tell me about the Uzumaki," Naruto bargained.

Pein smirked internally. This boy was incredibly brazen to believe he could try to bargain with him. If he wanted to know something, there was nothing that could stop him from taking the information he needed. But he had grown attached to Naruto; he was his family and this was the opportunity he needed to tell him so.

"Very well, after the extraction return to Ame and come to the top of my tower," Pein ordered.

"The very top?" Naruto asked in surprised.

"Correct. Now how do you intend save this girl?" Pein asked genuinely curious.

"You said I survived the extraction because of my clan's chakra. So if I link our chakras she should survive too. I can use a chakra link seal. It's a really simple seal to make. Although, it'll be much harder to create a seal to share my healing ability with her. But if my chakra helps her survive the extraction, then if I get her to a doctor quickly she should be ok right?" Naruto explained.

Pein was shocked at the simplicity and practicality of his plan. He was also shocked to learn that he was capable of using seals. He had never taught him anything related to sealing and he knew Konan had not done so either. So where did he learn sealing? Or maybe a better question was from whom?

"I'll just need a few minutes to write the seals and specify them to our chakras," Naruto informed.

Naruto pulled out a pair of blank tags and a brush and began inscribing the seals. Pein looked on with great curiosity. He had never tried his hand at sealing, but thanks to the Rinnegan everything he endeavored in had come to him fairly easily. That combined with his Uzumaki heritage, it stood to reason that his aptitude for sealing was unmatched. Perhaps when he had a chance he would look into it.

Naruto moved over to Fu's unconscious form and placed one of the tags over her seal. As Naruto was finishing his preparations Sasori moved near to Pein to give their report.

"How did he perform?" Pein asked.

"Initially he underestimated the strength of his opponent but strategically he outsmarted her at every turn. Once he began to fight with all his strength he defeated her with ease, despite her use of demonic chakra," Sasori reported.

"I see, and did anything stand out to you?" Pein inquired.

"He was able to alter that girl's seal. He made her demonic chakra disappear," Sasori answered.

"His sealing is already at that level? In two months no less, that should be impossible," Pein thought.

Naruto came up to Pein and Sasori. "The seals are in place."

Pein nodded and moved to a more central location in the cave. He performed a series of hand signs before slapping his hand to the ground. "Summoning Jutsu." Out of the ground the Gedo Mazo began to rise. The statues hands were held in front of its face with its fingers spread apart. Two of its nine eyes were opened and a large crack cut across its face in a diagonal fashion.

"Assemble," Pein ordered.

Almost instantly the other six members appeared in a holographic state on the fingertips of the Gedo Mazo. Sasori and Deidara jumped up onto their respective places, with Pein quickly following suit. Pein started another string of hand signs ending with the ram seal.

"Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals."

The Gedo Mazo's mouth opened and out shot nine chakra dragons which fell onto Fu's body. Fu became suspended in the cloud of chakra and the extraction process began. Almost simultaneously Naruto fainted as his chakra was being forcibly and painfully drained.

Konan looked over in alarm at her fallen student. "Naruto-kun!" she called out.

"Do not worry Konan. He is merely linked with the girl for now. Focus on the extraction, he will be fine," Pein said.

Konan nodded, but did not feel very reassured.

Fu stood in a place that could only be described as nothing more than unending whiteness. She had no idea where this place was. She wasn't even sure what she was standing on or if there was a limit to this place. She turned trying to see if the scenery changed at all. Standing behind her was Naruto with a goofy grin on his face. Fu recoiled, caught off guard by his presence.

"How long were you standing there? Were you ever going to say anything?" Fu asked.

"Not that long and I don't know, maybe," Naruto said with a slight shrug.

"Could you have been any creepier?" Fu asked clearly disturbed.

Naruto's face took on a thoughtful expression. Fu resisted the urge to face palm. "Why is he thinking about it?" Naruto finally gave a negative answer.

"Why are you even here? You're the last person that I want to see right now," Fu said.

"Really? How come?" Naruto asked with a slight pout.

"Because you freaking captured me!" Fu half shouted.

"Oh yeah, but I'm also saving you from dying," Naruto pointed out.

"And how exactly are you doing that?" Fu asked skeptically.

"With a chakra link seal. I have a special chakra because of my clan. I have a stronger than normal life force. It's what helped me survive my extraction," Naruto answered.

Fu blinked as she realized what he was implying. He used to be a Jinchuuriki just like her. "Wait a minute, you extraction. You were a Jinchuuriki too?" Fu asked to verify.

Naruto gave her a grim smile. "Yeah, I was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi for Konoha up until a couple months ago. I was captured by Akatsuki and they extracted the Kyuubi from me, but I survived. So their leader took me in and Konoha gave up on me, assuming that I was dead. So yeah, I know what it's like to be so lonely that you'd do anything to be noticed even if it means getting into trouble. I know what it's like to be hated for something beyond your control, and then hating those people back but never showing it just because you want them to accept you."

Fu was speechless. Naruto might as well have just written her biography for her.

"When we fought I said that you wouldn't have to be alone anymore and that you wouldn't die. I meant that. I never go back on my word, that's my nindo," Naruto said. "When this is over, you can come with me to Ame. You'll be appreciated there. Nobody will look at you with hate and fear in their eyes."

"So you just expect me to be forever grateful to you and throw myself at you," Fu asked with an irritated look.

Naruto rubbed the back off his head feeling embarrassed by what she was implying. "Well no, but I was hoping you would come with me to Ame, but if you don't want to that's fine too."

"I'm just kidding," Fu said her expression softening. "That's sounds really nice. It's nice to be wanted for once."

Naruto smiled, but not one of his trademark grins. It was a true smile that he rarely showed. The pair went on talking for what was technically three days but to them it felt like only a few hours had passed.

Naruto's eyes jerked open. He was in the cave where Fu's extraction was taking place. His eyes snapped up to where Fu was. The chakra cloud that was keeping her suspended was slowly dissipating. Naruto moved to stand but found that his body was exhausted. He had underestimated the strain the chakra link would place on his body. Nevertheless Naruto forced his body to move so that he could catch Fu when she fell.

Naruto reached into his tool pouch and pulled out a soldier pill and ate it. He hated using soldier pills but he had to admit that they could be really useful in a pinch. Naruto, with renewed strength, rushed to the entrance with a semi-conscious Fu in his arms.

"I'll see you when she's better Pein," Naruto said over his shoulder.

Naruto made a one handed ram seal and ran through the now open cave entrance.

"Hang on Fu, I'm getting you to a hospital now," Naruto urged. Fu nodded weakly.

"That will be all. Dismissed," Pein said. "Except for you two, Kakuzu and Hidan."

The other Akatsuki members vanished leaving only Pein, Konan and the aforementioned members and the two physically present Sasori and Deidara. Pein looked over at the two artists with a piercing look. "You are also dismissed."

Deidara grumbled as he and his partner made to leave the cave. "So ungrateful, not even a thank you."

"Don't be an idiot Deidara. Leader-sama would crush you," Sasori said.

Once the two had left Pein directed his attention to the duo known as the Immortal Combo, or as Kisame affectionately called them: the Zombie Combo.

"The sealing has to be slightly accelerated, as you can see the sealing of the Kyuubi created a complication," Pein said gesturing to the Gedo Mazo's face.

"Well isn't that too fucking bad for you. What the hell does that have to do with us?" Hidan asked.

Pein ignored Hidan's profanity, as he was used to it by now. "Since you two are closest to Suna you are to capture the Ichibi. Try to keep a low profile about it but be quick; we are not ready to make ourselves known to the whole world."

Hospitals suck. That much Naruto was sure of. He had managed to get Fu to a hospital in time to save her from the chakra poisoning. But now the doctors were insisting that they keep her there at least one night to make sure she was completely out of the woods as they put it. And that's how Naruto found himself sitting at Fu's bedside. He knew she would be fine, but he felt compelled to stay in case she woke up and wanted to leave. Besides if he didn't stay he would have to pay for a hotel room and he didn't really want to waste his money on something like that.

Naruto could feel his eyes begin to droop. He had forgotten how tired he was. The soldier pill had given him a burst of energy that allowed him to get Fu to the hospital and stay alert for several hours after. But he was finally coming down from his energy high. Naruto looked out the window. It was dark anyway. He might as well let himself get some rest. Naruto shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

Naruto opened his eyes again in what had felt like mere minutes, but the light from the window indicated that several hours had passed. Naruto looked over at Fu. She was sleeping peacefully and was looking much healthier than the night before.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun," an obnoxious voice called out.

Naruto turned his head to face the owner of the voice with surprise in his eyes, but his visage quickly hardened as he saw it was. Leaning against the opposite wall was Tobi. Naruto stood ready to fight if he needed to. He knew Tobi technically wasn't his enemy but that didn't mean that he trusted him.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked flatly.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to congratulate you on completing your mission," Tobi said cheerily.

Naruto glared at Tobi. Naruto was normally a fairly trusting person but this masked man was clearly dangerous. The blond boy knew that Tobi's sudden appearance was because of Fu. He moved closer to Fu standing by her protectively.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you," Naruto said in an icy voice. "And that's a promise."

Tobi backed away throwing his hands up covering his face. "Geez, so scary."

"Cut the crap Tobi," Naruto ordered.

Tobi stood up straight and looked Naruto straight in the face. "You are treading too close to a very thin line. I would advise you step away," Tobi said in a deeper voice.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

Tobi ignored him and stepped closer letting the light revealing his Sharingan eye. Naruto's eyes widened at the kekkei genkai. "You would not want me as an enemy." With that, Tobi twisted out of existence leaving no trace of his recent presence. Naruto stood both confused at what Tobi had meant by saying he was close to stepping over a line. What line was he referring to? But even more than that, he had the Sharingan and wore a mask, just like the man who caused the Kyuubi attack on Konoha when he was born. He felt Fu begin to stir behind him. Naruto pushed those thoughts from his head and put on a smile as he turned to face his companion.

Nagato looked over Amegakure from the top of his tower; this tower that he had used to transmit his chakra from to control his six paths of pain. But now his main body was completely healed, including the atrophy his muscles had undergone over the years. The Kyuubi's chakra was truly amazing.

"Hello, Pein are you in here?" someone called out.

Nagato recognized the voice as Naruto's. Two weeks had passed since he had told Naruto to come to the top of this tower. Now was the time for all truths to be put out in the open. Nagato moved into the open so that Naruto could see him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused.

"I am Pein," Nagato said.

"What? No you aren't. You don't look anything like Pein," Naruto said skeptically. Then he noticed Nagato's Rinnegan eyes. "Wait, how could you have those eyes? Only Pein has them."

"The Pein you know is one of my paths of pain. I'm sure you noticed the piercings that he has. Those are chakra receivers, with them I can transmit my chakra into a construct," Nagato explained.

"If that's true, then why did you always use that other body to talk to me?" Naruto asked.

"Because this body, up until recently, was too weak. But I wanted my main body to be the one to speak to you today."

Naruto nodded. "That's fine by me. So tell me about the Uzumaki clan," the boy said eagerly.

"All in good time, but do not forget Naruto there is something you need to tell me. Knowledge of fuinjutsu is hard to come by, let alone the skill required for putting it to practice," Nagato said.

"Oh right, well that was actually because of the extraction. When you were taking the Kyuubi from me, I was able to meet my parents because they had left chakra signatures in my seal. They left me all their knowledge of ninjutsu and fuinjutsu that they had, in the hopes it would help me in the future," Naruto said with a smile at the memory.

"If that's the case then why have you never used any of their ninjutsu or fuinjutsu before?" Nagato asked.

"Well even though I have the knowledge of their jutsu, it's still hard to actually use them. My parents had some pretty cool jutsu, but I want that to be their legacy. I'll create my own jutsu and my own legacy," Naruto answered.

Nagato was surprised at the genin's answer. Typically Naruto was eager to learn any and all jutsu. Over the two months he had trained with him, not a day passed without Naruto asking if he would be learning a new jutsu. "So then why do you use fuinjutsu?"

"Well, it turns out that I'm really good at it. Apparently my clan is naturally skilled at it. Although, I had to go off the memories of my parents so right now I can only write seals like seal locks, storage seals, chakra suppressor seals, chakra link seals, and explosive tags. And I can slightly alter more complex seals that have already been written, but not by much since I still don't know all the parts of higher level seals," Naruto said. "I was kinda hoping to get better at it and try and catch you off guard with it in a spar but Fu forced me to use it against her."

Nagato blinked. "You mean to tell me that they you've basically been training yourself in fuinjutsu with only the memories of your parents as a reference point?"

Naruto nodded. "You continue to surprise me Naruto," Nagato said shaking his head. "You're either really lucky or really stupid, but it's likely both."

Naruto laughed at the backhanded compliment, and even Nagato lightly chuckled. This was the first time he had talked to Pein this casually or for this long. It was nice. He wasn't talking down to him like he was his superior or even his teacher. They were talking like they were friends. As their laughter died down, Nagato grew serious once more.

"Naruto, you asked me to tell you what I know about the Uzumaki clan," Nagato began. Naruto nodded as Nagato continued. "Well truthfully I don't know much more about them then you do. The Uzumaki clan was known for their exceptional life force, higher than average longevity, large chakra reserves, natural aptitude for fuinjutsu, and their red hair. Their hidden village was ultimately destroyed because of people's fear of their skill with fuinjutsu. After that the remaining survivors scattered and settled wherever they felt it was safe."

If Naruto wasn't already standing, he would have leapt to this feet at what Nagato was saying. There were people out there who were from the same clan as him. He actually had a family. "There are other Uzumakis out there? I thought I was the last one? Where are they?" Naruto asked his excitement building.

"Well I heard some settled in Konoha considering they had strong ties there already. The Shodaime's wife was an Uzumaki, and so was your mother of course. So any descendants from the Shodaime would technically be in your clan. Did you ever see anybody in Konoha with red hair?" Nagato asked genuinely curious.

Naruto scrunched his face up in thought before he shook his head. "No I didn't, but wherever they are I'll find them and I'll make my clan strong again."

"I do actually happen to know where one of them is," Nagato revealed.

"You do? Where at?" Naruto asked almost bouncing with excitement.

"Here in Amegakure," Nagato answered. Naruto responded with a puzzled look. "After the fall a woman came to live not too far from this village. She met a man that she would eventually have a son with. But this was during the second great ninja war. During that time, this land was a battleground for the hidden villages that took part. Two Konoha shinobi entered them and killed them, but they had a son and he killed the two Konoha shinobi for what they did. It was actually on that day that I first activated the Rinnegan though I didn't remember for a while."

"Wait, what? That kid was you? Konoha killed your parents and you're an Uzumaki too?" Naruto practically shouted.

"Basically," Nagato said.

Naruto fell down into a crude sitting position, with one hand on his head and his other hand supporting him. All this time he still had family and it was the man that had nearly killed him when the first met. The whole thing felt rather ironic to the young genin as he flopped backwards. "That's why he was interested in me but was hesitant to get too close when we first met. He wanted to be sure if we were really in the same clan," Naruto thought. Naruto almost laughed at how obvious it now was. He sat back up and looked up at his newly discovered family member.

Naruto extended his hand to the Rinnegan user. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to finally know you."

Nagato hesitated before he took Naruto's hand in his own. "Nagato Uzumaki. Likewise."

Naruto mentally sighed at Nagato's formality. He had been hoping that the Ame leader's new casualness with him was the sign of new trend but it seemed that it was just a flash in the pan.

"Now that that has been brought into the open, there is one more thing that I need to discuss with you," Nagato said regaining his serious tone that he typically used

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I have a proposition for you. Up until now, you have been trying to prove your loyalty to me. With the success of your most recent mission, you have proven it, not to mention that you have displayed both your prowess and your potential. Akatsuki could use your services," Nagato said.

"You mean like on missions like the one I went on a couple weeks ago?" Naruto asked.

"Correct, however we cannot move against any other Jinchuuriki because our resources are not at the level we need. It will take three more years before that can happen. During that time you would take on missions with the other Akatsuki members as well as receive training to increase your strength," Nagato explained.

"So you want me to help capture the other people that have Bijuu like how I did? Why do you even want the Bijuu?" Naruto asked.

Nagato stared at Naruto as he contemplated his answer. He knew that the boy's decision would hinge on how he answered. Would it be more conducive to tell the truth or say what Naruto wanted to hear? If he had asked even a day before, Nagato would have lied without hesitation, but now they were family and that fact had been acknowledged now. The dynamic between them had changed even if Naruto didn't realize it.

"For the sake of creating peace," Nagato opted for the truth. "But to create true peace, first I must teach the world about pain. Pain helps us to grow and evolve, if we are willing to learn from it. With the Bijuu I will create a weapon that has the power to destroy an entire country. It will push people to strive towards peace that much harder. It will be an act of god.

"This decision will impact what path you take here in Amegakure. If you accept then you will do ask I detailed earlier, if you decline then you will be placed on a genin team and carry on like a normal shinobi. You can take your time with this decision, but you will need to make a choice by the end of the week," Nagato said not giving him a chance to question his reason for needing the Bijuu.

"And what about Fu? I don't want to leave her here after I just saved her," Naruto asked.

"Simple, she will be your partner. Your choice also affects her, so it would behoove you to discuss this with her," Nagato said.

"I'll go do that now, and I'll let you know what we decide. Okay Nagato?" Naruto said.

Nagato didn't know how he felt about Naruto calling him by his given name. Only Kona called him by his real name. While they were family, he was still a god and Naruto was his underling. Just as Naruto was about to exit the room, he stopped and turned back to Nagato.

"I do have one more question. Tobi, he's really Madara Uchiha isn't he?" Naruto asked.

Nagato was surprised that Naruto had figured that out but he did not let it show. He only voiced his affirmation to the boy. Naruto nodded before he left. Nagato moved to a balcony on the far end of the room. From here he could the see a good portion of Amegakure. Ever since he had defeated Hanzo, Ame had been rebuilding, and advancing. What was once a broken village was now the pinnacle of technology and shinobi arts. The building and even the rain was a testament to that fact.

Nagato felt Konan appear at his side. She never said anything, and he was fine with that. Her mere presence was soothing to him. After all even god needs it's angel sometimes.

Naruto stood on the top of his apartment building. His mind was heavy with the choice that was before him. It affected more than just him too, so he couldn't decide lightly. The idea of helping Nagato, his only family and getting trained by the powerful shinobi of Akatsuki enticed him but he didn't know what to think about the purpose of Akatsuki. Nagato said it was in the name of peace, but could that really be true if they killed people. Can you act in the name of peace while you're hurting people?

Naruto looked up. It was raining. It was always raining, but Naruto didn't mind. He liked the rain. He liked the way it washed everything away. Naruto jumped off the top of the building and quickly entered and made his way to his room.

Upon entering, Naruto saw Fu lounging on his couch watching his TV.

"What are you doing in here? Don't you have your own TV in your room?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but it's lonely in there, so I came over but you weren't here. So I decided to wait for you to come back," Fu said with a smile.

Naruto sighed. He couldn't argue with that, considering he had rescued her from a life of loneliness. Besides it was nice to come home to someone. Naruto plopped down on the couch besides Fu. He didn't speak for several minutes, which was beginning to bother Fu. Since they had left the hospital, the two former Jinchuuriki had talked nonstop.

"Hey are you okay?" Fu asked slightly worried.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking," Naruto mumbled.

"About what?" Fu asked her curiosity stoked.

"Well it does involve you too, so I guess you should know too," Naruto said thoughtfully.

Naruto proceeded to tell Fu about the offer Nagato made him, and about his hesitance concerning Akatsuki's true purpose. Fu took on a look of concentration before she said anything.

"I agree with him. Sure you can have peace without the need for pain but people will just grow complacent. If you want to create a truer peace you need to teach people about pain. Just look at us, we both just got out of lives that sucked and now things are good for us. We don't take this for granted because we know what it's like to be on the other side. We needed the nightmare to appreciate not being in it," Fu said sagely.

Naruto stared at her dumbstruck. He had never expected an answer like that. It actually made a lot of sense.

"Don't look so surprised you jerk. I'll have you know that I'm actually pretty smart," Fu said indignantly.

Naruto shrugged and sat back. "That's fine by me. Thank you, Fu. My answer is pretty clear now."

**Oh boy, it's about time for Naruto to become Akatsuki's Disciple. Hey look at that, I just tied in the title, therefore this story is an automatic success. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave your thoughts in a review. Also does anybody know how old Nagato and Konan were when they died, or at least an educated guess. If you do know let me know that too.**

**Until next time, keep it light, keep it clean.**


End file.
